dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 10
** ** ** ** ** (not named until next issue) ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Dr. Fritz von Rath * Barbara von Rath Antagonists: * ** German Soldiers * Abul El Hadoun ** Other Characters: * British Fort Garrison ** British Army detachment: Ronnie, Iggy, others * British Reinforcements Locations: * * ** "Devil's Oven" Oasis ** British Fort Vehicles: * seven Blackhawk modified | Writer2_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler2_1 = Jacob Landau | Inker2_1 = Jacob Landau | StoryTitle2 = The Sniper: "The Story of Signor Barezzi" | Synopsis2 = A Fascist-collaborating swindler murders a series of refugees seeking to flee Italy into Switzerland across a lake. The Sniper shows up, plays cat-and-mouse with him for a while, then sets him up to drown in one of his own rowboats. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Signor Barezzi * Other Characters: * series of refugees Locations: * * ** Lake Constance, winter resort, adjacent to Switzerland Vehicles: * leaky rowboats * two bobsleds | Writer3_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler3_1 = Bob Powell | Inker3_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle3 = Loops and Banks: "Mission For Stalin" | Synopsis3 = Captain McCann and Lieutenant Barrows have been serving as technical advisors to the Russian Air Force, but their new orders are to report to Premier Stalin, receive from him some crucial documents, and fly those to England. They soon are en route to Britain in a Russian bomber, when a squadron of Heinkel fighters pounces on them, and a gunman shows up inside the fuselage and announces that he's killed all the rest of the aircrew. The fighters are there to escort this plane to Germany. Loops McCann finds a match on the deck, and starts a fire in the cockpit, creating a distraction, enabling him to punch out the Nazi agent. McCann takes the controls and sends Barrows back to man one of the gun stations, except the Nazi gunman isn't quite unconscious after all, and he manages to sever a critical control cable, making the bomber unflyable. It falls out of the sky and crashes in Europe, somewhere behind the German lines. Fortunately Banks Barrow speaks German. They take out two soldiers and steal their uniforms, then find the nearest encampment, and report the crash site of their own bomber. This gains them an audience with the camp's commander, and with his distinguished visitor, Adolf Hitler! Before Loops or Banks can do anything about this, their erstwhile hijacker shows up at the base, and rats them out. A melee ensues, during which Loops is able to grab a luger in one hand and the Fuhrer in the other, and take control of the room. At gunpoint he has Hitler disrobe down to his lace undies, then locks him and his generals inside a small closet. Wearing Hitler's uniform, Barrows bluffs his way to the nearest airport, accompanied by only one bodyguard, McCann. They steal a Dornier bomber and fly it to Britain, and are intercepted by some Spitfires. Lacking a good place to land, they pancake into a haystack, thus surviving their second plane crash of the day. British soldiers arrest them, and with time and difficulty they are able to get their critical papers delivered to the British Government. Afterward a big soiree is thrown in their honor, but Loops and Banks, after surviving so many desperate situations along the way to this place, slip on some freshly-mopped stairs and fall badly enough that they end up hospitalized. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Capt. Loops McCann, U.S.M.A.C. * Lieut. Banks Barrows, U.S.M.A.C. Supporting Characters: * Colonel, their C.O. in Russia Antagonists: * * ** ** German Generals ** German Infantrymen Other Characters: * Russian Airmen * British Soldiers * British Dignitaries Locations: * ** Remote Airfield ** * ** Items: * Stalin's Papers Vehicles: * Russian Bomber (bright red) * German Heinkel Fighters (mixed green) * German Dornier Bomber (mixed green) * British Spitfire Fighters (camouflage) | Writer4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker4_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle4 = Shot and Shell: "Dummies and Mummies" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Col. Sam Shot * Slim Shell Other Characters: * half-crazy archaeologist Antagonists: * ** their thugs Locations: * ** partially excavated tomb | Writer5_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler5_1 = Dave Berg | Inker5_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle5 = Death Patrol: "King Hotintot and Prince Totinhot" | Synopsis5 = King Hotintot's country in Africa is invaded by the Nazis, and his people call for his aid, via drumming, which is relayed across Europe, and reaches the Death Patrol at their Air Base via an experimental RAF listening device. The Death Patrol takes off. Meanwhile in Africa, the unceasing drumming is working on the nerves of the occupying German troops, When they whip the truth out of some of the natives, and learn what message is being sent, they are filled with terror. King Hotintot will be returning! And he's now in the Death Patrol! They set an ambush, with rooftop machine gun nests covering the main square in Hotintot's home village, and the king's most valuable treasure piled up in the plaza. King Hotintot's most valuable treasure is his immense collection of pet bees, and a big pile of beehives is heaped in the town square. Meanwhile out in the jungle is Prince Totinhot, King Hotintot's American-educated son, with his resistance fighters, getting defeated and captured by the better-armed and more numerous Germans. Totinhot gets away. The Death Patrol arrive and land outside the main town, where they meet up with the Prince, and charge into the town. The ambush is sprung, and King Hotintot is mowed down by machine gun fire, while sheltering his son behind himself. Death Patrol members start flinging beehives onto the rooftops and rolling them at the advancing troops. Their unorthodox fighting style routs the Nazis, and the Death Patrol recaptures the town. Boris invites young Totinhot to join the Death Patrol and he accepts. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Chief Chuckalug ** King Hotintot ** Boris ** Frere Jacques (formerly The Patchwork Kid) ** Mademoiselle From Armentieres ** The Goucho ** Prince Totinhot Antagonists: * (wears a monocle) ** many German Soldiers Other Characters * Totinhot's Troops Locations: * RAF Base in * Hotintot's Kingdom in Items: * RAF's experimental Mechanical Ears Vehicles: * Death Patrol's unique customized warplanes | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Fred Kida | Inker6_1 = Fred Kida | StoryTitle6 = Phantom Clipper: "Saving the Picardy" | Synopsis6 = The U.S.S. Picardy, carrying 12,000 troops, departs from a port on the West Coast. But soon, near those docks, Lt. "Tiger" Shark finds a dying officer, who warns him that the sealed orders for the Picardy have been stolen by saboteurs, and substituted with fakes. The Picardy, expecting to meet up with some escort destroyers at sea, is actually sailing into a trap. Shark reports what he's learned to Naval Headquarters; he and a senior officer study some charts and calculate where the Japanese would most likely send the Picardy to be ambushed. Warning the Picardy via radio is useless; the ship is under sealed orders and thus is directed to ignore all contrary orders. The likely ambush area is great distance away from the port, and from the waiting destroyers, in fact, it's too far away for any ordinary ship to reach the Picardy in time. Tiger Shark drives from the Naval Base to a hidden cove, where the Phantom Clipper is moored, boards it and calls for Captain Seth to cast off. At sea, flying U.S. colors, the clipper encounters two U.S. destroyers, also racing towards the Picardy, and it effortlessly passes them. An hour later, the Picardy is sighted, but so are at least two approaching columns of smoke, denoting Japanese warships. The Yankee Clippers change course to intercept the Japanese, and when they are visible, Erik kills the main engines, leaving the Phantom Clipper under sail power only. The Japanese destroyers open fire on the clipper, and continue to approach. As they separate to pass the antique-looking ship on both sides, the Clipper opens fire with its six torpedo tubes. Both destroyers are caught by surprise, and are sunk, before the Clipper's two 8-inch guns can even be brought to bear. A third enemy warship then comes over the horizon, and it's a battleship. The Yankee Clippers re-start the main engines, activate the fog generator, and launch the seaplane, piloted by Lt. Shark. The little bi-plane is armed with incendiary bombs and an extra-big supply of fuel. He starts a raging fire on the battleship's deck, and large-caliber ammunition starts to explode. This continues until an entire magazine detonates, and the battleship is sunk. The Picardy safely reaches its waiting escorts and continues its voyage. Rumors begin to circulate about the existence of this puzzling warship. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Yankee Clippers: ** Lieutenant "Tiger" Shark, USN ** Captain Seth Perkins (has a peg leg) ** Hook, First Mate (has a hook) ** Erik, Engineer ** Sea Biscuit, Bosun Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * American naval officer Locations: * Unidentified West Coast Port ** Naval Headquarters ** Hidden Cove Vehicles: * (a Q-boat) * USS Picardy, passenger liner converted into troop ship * two U.S. destroyers * two Japanese destroyers * Japanese battleship | Writer7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Blue Tracer: "The Lady of the Island" | Synopsis7 = Wild Bill and Boomerang make a forced landing on the island stronghold of the notorious "She-Wolf of the Java Sea", an American/Japanese pirate. She captures them, but Bill shows her some newsreel films of Japanese atrocities, from Nanking and Manila, and she decides to join the war and work with the allies. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boomerang Jones Antagonists: * She-Wolf of the Java Sea * Locations: * Vehicles: * * Japanese warship | Writer8_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler8_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker8_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle8 = Atlantic Patrol: "U.S.S. Omaha" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Locations: * ** San Juan, Vehicles: * USS Omaha * KMS Odenwald, disguised as SS Willmoto (out of Philadelphia) | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Inker9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = X of the Underground: "A Brother's Betrayal, A Daughter's Rescue Mission" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Gray, New York Globe Antagonists: * ** Hans ** Fritz * Max Larson Other Characters: * Elsa Larson, X's agent * Nils Larson, Underground leader Locations: * ** village ** concentration camp ** Vehicles: * speedboat | Writer10_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler10_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker10_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle10 = Secret War News: "17 Plane Jap Armada Vs. Tiny Tender" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant William L. Kabler ** his crew Antagonists: * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * USS Heron, seaplane tender * Japanese 2-engine 2-rudder bombers | Notes = * Blackhawk: Trapped In The Devil's Oven is reprinted in . ** Olaf's hair is miscolored black on the opening splash page. ** One Blackhawk is not clearly identified; he might be Stanislaus or Zeg or Boris. ** Andre becomes engaged to Barbara von Rath at the end of this story. ** The proper Grumman XF5F Skyrockets will be back in . This issue continues the use of the single-rudder modified version. ** Blackhawk Island is in the North Atlantic Ocean, now. * In Death Patrol, King Hotintot is killed. He will return in . * In Loops and Banks, Bob Powell breaks the Fourth Wall, appearing seated at a drawing board (twice in the first page and once in the last page), and narrating the story, without introducing himself. ** Banks Barrow is fluent in German. * Secret War News: "This is an actual story based upon inside facts gathered from U.S.N. Information Bureaus." * The Sniper breaks the Fourth Wall, at the beginning and end, and narrates his own story. * X, of the Underground now calls her ardent reporter friend "Jimmy Gray"; last issue he was "Bob Gray". Also, last issue Gray was captioned as an "ex-reporter"; this issue his dialogue indicates that is still a reporter. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Inferior Man by Al Jaffee ** "Fire Afloat" (true text story of the burning of "The Normandie") | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = Military Comics #10 }}